


helping hands

by thisissirius



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: "You have to sign it," Chris says calmly, like he's not pulled Buck's world from beneath his feet. "Then Dad can take it to a judge and it'll be real."
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 45
Kudos: 1158





	helping hands

**Author's Note:**

> for an anon on tumblr.
> 
> this is my best fic imo.

“Did you have a good day at school?” Buck looks at Chris through the rearview as he pulls out of the parking lot. It takes a while sometimes, but it’s alright; the ride home is fast becoming Buck’s favourite part of the day.

Chris nods with a grin. “We drew pictures. I brought mine home to show you and Dad.”

Buck raises his eyebrows. “You’re not gonna let me see first?”

“Nope," Chris says. The expression on his face is all Eddie when he's trying to be devious and Buck doesn't know to do with his emotions. "You have to see it with Dad. At the same time."

"Okay," Buck says, drawing out the word. Sometimes, Chris' excitement builds so much it just bursts out of him.

For once, Chris manages to keep it quiet all the way home. He still talks, tells Buck about his lessons, the trouble he's having with his history assignment, and whether Buck will help him.

"I'll take a look," Buck says. Which probably means he's gonna be researching pyramids well into the night. "We can work on it together tomorrow, okay?"

"You're the best, Bucky," Chris says. He sounds a little more earnest than he usually does, and Buck's gotta concentrate on the road in case he starts crying.

He needs to get a grip. Being emotional about Christopher isn't new, but sometimes it just hits him, how much he loves his best friend's kid. He's all the best parts of Eddie and Shannon both, and Buck adores him for that. Together, they've raised the kindest soul Buck knows.

"Alright," he says, "we're almost home, but I'm thinking takeout? It's your dad's turn to cook."

Chris makes a gagging noise. "He'll try something new and we'll all end up sick, Buck."

Buck snorts. Eddie tries, he really does, but it's a hopeless cause. So many people have tried to help him; Buck, Bobby, Abuela, all to no avail. Eddie just steps into the kitchen and appliances throw themselves off of counters to get away from him.

"Text Eds. _Getting takeout. Sorry_."

The car complies, probably adding Chris', "Yes, Bucky," just before Buck asks to send and he awaits Eddie's response. He catches Chris' eye, sticks out his tongue.

"We're gonna be in trouble."

"Probably," Chris says. "But we can take him."

Buck laughs and makes the way to the nearest Thai place. It's Eddie's current favourite, which will help when they have to go home and make nice.

_Evan Buckley. You can't get takeout every time it's my turn to cook!_

_Why_ , Buck texts back. _You do_.

Chris laughs, looking the happiest Buck's seen him thus far, and he pulls into the takeaway parking lot.

"Come on, buddy. Let's get your dad lots of his best foods."

It doesn't take long, but they eventually grab the food and Buck gets Chris settled back in the car. He's just about to close the door, when Chris grabs his sleeve. "Bucky?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Do you like staying over?"

Buck frowns, doesn't know where it's coming from. "Of course I do, Chris. Did someone say something? Your dad?"

"Don't be silly," Chris says, "Dad would cry if you didn't."

Buck touches Chris' cheek. "You're the best thing that happened to me, buddy. I love you."

"I love you too," Chris says.

Buck feels confident backing away, but the question stays with him. Why does Chris think that? Is he staying too often? Buck actually can't remember the last time he spent more than one night at his apartment. Usually, he just rides home with Eddie and falls into bed with him. It's not a thing. It's just something that happens.

So what if he wakes up covering Eddie, and Eddie always burrows deeper.

It doesn't mean anything.

Buck pulls into the driveway. There's been no further text from Eddie and Buck can imagine the kind of face he's gonna make when they open the door. "Let's face your dad's wrath."

"You go first."

Buck uses Chris as a shield. He lets Chris start up the path before him, and then pretends to fumble with the bags as the door opens. Chris glares at him, so he knows exactly what Buck's doing. Buck's man enough to admit he's a coward when it comes to Eddie's disappointed face.

It's just awful.

Eddie's standing in the kitchen, arms folded across his chest. He raises an eyebrow. "Well."

"Thai?" Buck asks, holding the bag above Chris' head.

"Bucky, you're dripping sauce."

Buck makes a face, wiping away whatever dropped onto Chris. "Oops."

Eddie snorts, rolling his eyes, but when he steps away from the table, he's already laid it. "Wash up for dinner, buddy."

"I have something to give you after food," Chris says. "Both of you."

"A picture," Buck tells Eddie as Chris disappears to the bathroom. "Apparently I wasn't allowed a sneak preview."

"He took away Buck privileges?" Eddie snorts, settling up against Buck's back, resting his forehead in the middle of Buck's spine. "Must be tough."

"Shut up," Buck says, grinning to himself. "How was work?"

"The worst," Eddie whines. "You weren't there, and Chim spent the whole time talking about babies."

Buck laughs. "Don't pretend you didn't love every second. I don't know who's more excited about this baby; Chim, Maddie, or the rest of us."

"Everyone," Eddie agrees, letting Buck take all his weight. Buck shifts, wraps his arms around Eddie's shoulders. "You can nap after our picture surprise."

"Ew," Chris says, coming back into the room. "Actually, wait."

Buck lets Eddie go, and Chris places a piece of paper on the middle of the table.

"This is the perfect time," Chris says. "Can you look at this please."

Buck tugs the paper closer, so that both he and Eddie can see it.

It's a picture of a figure wearing a fire helmet, curly blond hair sticking out of the sides. Next to him is a crude representation of Chris with oversized glasses.

 _You're my dad now_ is written across the top, with a line next to it.

Buck can't breathe. His hands are shaking. "Chris."

"You have to sign it," Chris says calmly, like he's not pulled Buck's world from beneath his feet. "Then Dad can take it to a judge and it'll be real."

Eddie's gone still beside Buck. His hand's still on Buck's back, and Buck can feel his fingers twitching. Buck doesn't dare look at him, can barely see the picture for his eyes blurring.

Chris wants him to be his dad.

Chris. Dad. Buck.

"Evan," Eddie says gently. "You with us?"

"No," Buck says, voice sounding far away.

"I'm sorry," Chris says and no, that's not what Buck wants.

"I'm not sad," Buck says.

"Oh." Chris is leaning against the table, eyes on Buck, then his dad. "Dad?"

Eddie takes a moment to reply and Buck risks a glance. Eddie looks shellshocked, eyes wide and his throat bobbing a couple of times as he swallows. "I'm not mad. Chris-"

"Please don't say no," Chris says quietly. "I really want Buck—”

"I wasn't gonna say no," Buck says, then looks back at Eddie. "I mean—”

Eddie is torn and Buck can see it. He looks like he's got so much to say, words that won't come, and he rests a hand on the back of Eddie's neck.

"I'm grateful," Buck says, hoping it prompts Eddie into replying. "He's your kid, Eddie. Whatever you want."

It's not fair, he realizes, that Chris is still in the room. Eddie's not gonna say no while Chris is right there.

Chris takes the picture off the table. "I can put this in my bedroom."

Eddie stops him, pulling away from Buck and bending down. "Is this what you want?"

"Yeah," Chris says, sounding exasperated. "I kept asking you why Buck didn't just move in."

"Chris," Eddie says gently. "Buck and I—”

"Love each other," Chris says, like it's simple.

Eddie balks, and Buck closes his eyes. This is all gonna go so wrong and he needs to leave before—

"Yeah,." Eddie says.

What.

"Really?" Chris says, surprised.

Eddie nods, running a hand through Chris' hair. "Wanna go put that safe in your room for Buck to sign later?"

Chris looks over his shoulder at Buck, and then nods. "Okay."

Buck still feels like he can't move. He doesn't actually know what he's feeling right now.

"Buck," Eddie says. "Talk to me."

"I don't know how to be a father," is what he goes with.

"Wrong," Eddie says, like it's a fact. "You do it with Christopher every day."

"I'm sorry."

Eddie sighs, and steps closer to Buck, who lets him crowd him against the counter. Eddie's hands are on his face, and Buck feels like he's floating. What the fuck is going on?

"I love you," Eddie says.

Buck sucks in a breath. "Eddie."

"I'm sorry that I didn't say it sooner." Eddie's thumb presses to his pulse point. "I thought we'd have time, that you would figure it out, but Chris wants it just as much."

Buck doesn't think he's been able to breathe since he looked at the picture. "I'm scared."

"I know," Eddie soothes. "But you won't mess it up."

Buck snorts. "I will."

"Maybe," Eddie says, and Buck's grateful he didn't outright deny it. "But so will I. So will Chris. That's what family is, Evan. Messing up, forgiveness, love."

"You trust me with Chris," Buck says, because it's a fact.

"I do."

"You don't mind that he wants to be my son?" Buck asks tentatively.

"No," Eddie says, touching their foreheads together.

"You love me."

"I love you," Eddie affirms.

"I think I love you too," Buck says. He laughs, holds Eddie closer. "I know I do."

"Good," Eddie says, and when he kisses Buck, it's like this was where they've always been headed.

Eddie runs a hand through Buck's hair, and Buck just watches him. It feels like a Moment. He almost doesn't wanna break it by saying something stupid.

"Dad," Chris pipes up. "The food’s getting cold."

"Who's fault is that?"

"Yours for not being able to cook."

Buck bursts out laughing, burying his face in Eddie's neck. He can almost feel Eddie's outrage, but then Eddie's shaking with laughter and Chris looks too pleased with himself.

Except for how he has every right to be.

Buck's grateful for Eddie, for Chris, and his love for them feels neverending.


End file.
